Forbidden Desires
by momincombatboots
Summary: 7th year, Kiera wants Draco but settles with Hermione for now, Draco wants Harry, and Hermione wants Kiera. Lets see what the love struck girl will do to get Draco to love her.


_Forbidden Desires:  
>7th year, Kiera wants Draco but settles with Hermione for now, Draco wants Harry, and Hermione wants Kiera. Lets see what the love struck girl will do to get Draco to love her.<em>

_ Does this train of thought truly mean anything? I mean, I am constantly thinking about someone I can never have... EVER! This is insane. Why can my heart be so cruel as to allow me to fall in love with one who will never feel anything for me because I am a girl? Maybe I will tell him, but I don't know what good it will do. I cannot change his preference. He's gay, I need to learn to live with it. He would never be anything more that a friend to me._  
>Kiera's thoughts trailed off as someone walked through the common room and into the dorms. She stared intently into the fire imagining Draco's lips pressed against hers passionately. "All I know is that I want him, but one thing stands in my way. Harry Potter. the Hero.<br>_That damn Potter twit thinks he can have whatever he wants just because he is 'The Boy Who Lived'. Big deal! Just the thought of him sickens me. He prances around like he is the bloody King of England or something. Too bad he is really good at defending curses... I could have had a friend, hmm, handle him for me. I wonder if he can withstand poison. He probably could he's so damn special. I cannot believe I am even in the same house as that snobby little prick. I should be in Slytherin like the rest of my family before me. Then I could see Draco more often, that would be perfect. The old sorting hat MUST have made a mistake, I am NOT a goodie-goodie Gryffindor. It's absolutely disgusting to be in the same house as all these goodie-goodies. But on the slight upside though, there are some cute girls in here. Until I get ready I could easily occupy my time with Hermione. She is really cute when she gets frustrated and now that she straightens her hair she looks even less like a Rag doll. She's so adorable. And she's available to me. She came out of the closet last spring at the "Diversity Ball". She felt that Gays should be accepted at Hogwarts, not outcasts. I don't think Dumbledore is planning another one of those this year. It's sad that this is my last year here, after this I don't have anywhere to go. My family has practically disowned me since I got sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. They are only letting me stay with them over breaks if I go home, which I usually don't, there is too much stress under that roof with everyone there. I think I-_. Kiera's thoughts stopped. Someone came into the common room. It was just Hermione. She was a little startled to see someone else up so late.  
>"Oh hi Kiera, I didn't think anyone would be awake, still. I hope I didn't disturb you." She said as she pulled her hair loose from the bun she now wore as her usual hair style.<br>"No not at all. I was just sitting down here thinking. I couldn't sleep so I came down and sat by the fire."  
>"I'm sorry you can't sleep. If you talk to Madam Pomfrey I'm sure she could give you something to help you." Her know-it-all tone was beginning to kick in. Then out of nowhere "Can I join you? If you don't mind of course."<br>"It's not my private space 'Mione. Last time I checked it was still the common room not 'Kiera's hiding hole'." Both girls laughed quietly as to not wake the others.  
>"I really don't want to intrude." Hermione started to retreat to the dorms.<br>"It's fine, really. I was actually just thinking about you. Please stay."  
>"That's pretty ironic because I have just spent the last hour in the library and the hallways thinking about you." Hermione said with a slight grin on her face.<br>"Really?" Kiera was shocked to hear Hermione say she was thinking about her of all people. "What were you thinking about?"  
>"Oh, nothing really." Hermione began to blush.<br>"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. What were you thinking?" Hermione was now a nice shade of crimson as Kiera began to feel her face warming.  
>"I was nothing-" she paused "important... really."<br>"Please tell me." _Maybe beginning to sound desperate to know might help_. She thought.  
>"I was thinking about you in general, and how I was shocked to figure out that I was attracted to you. I mean you are really cute and you can keep up with me intellectually. But who am I to even assume that someone in such high demand as you would even think to choose me over anyone else." She started to walk of again. Even if she did go the girls shared the same room so they could just talk in there instead.<br>"Hermione, wait. Are you saying you are interested in me? Because if you are then I have got some news for you. I was sitting in here thinking about ways to tell you how wonderful I think you are. You try so hard to be the best and you are. I really admire that in you. Hermione, I do like you, I have for quite sometime. Don't ever think someone is ever better than you, you're the one always saving someone."  
>"You... like... m-me?" she stammered as she walked back towards Kiera. "Like really like me? You're not trying to get me to do your homework or something like that are you?"<br>"No, 'Mione, I really like you and I am honestly attracted to you and not just your massive intellect."  
>"Sorry, it's just I never really had someone like me for me, they usually just say they do so I'll help them get better grades."<br>"Did you not just say and I quote 'you can keep up with me intellectually'?" Hermione giggled. "Yeah, I did. I don't know what has gotten into me. So... um... now that we have just confessed our likings for each other, what do we do now?"  
>"You come here and I give you a well needed as well as deserved, back massage. You look really stressed. We started school not even a month ago, and here you are all worried over something that probably wasn't worth a second thought."<br>"Am I that readable?" She said as she sat on the ottoman in front of Kiera.  
>"Like one of those books you carry around with you. You know that's probably not good for your back." Kiera smiled at her and she smiled back. Kiera started to massage Hermione's shoulders. "Couldn't we just levitate our bags to class instead of carrying them? Wouldn't that be nice?"<br>"Mhmm.." was all Kiera got as a response. Kiera paused for a second, and Hermione turned and whispered "Aren't we going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Kiera nodded. "Would you like to go with me?"  
>"Like on a date?" Kiera asked questionably.<br>"Yes, a date. What do you think, or is it too early?"  
>"Will you calm down? It's fine." Kiera ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. "Mhmm soft..." Kiera whispered softly. Hermione's hand moved up to Kiera's face, her thumb traced her jaw line.<br>_'God I just want to kiss you already!'_ Kiera thought. She tilted Hermione's head up, lightly licked her already glistening lips as Hermione looked longingly into her eyes. Kiera pressed her lips against Hermione's, who parted her own and let her tongue escape and rub against Kiera's lips. Without another thought Kiera's lips parted, her hands left Hermione's hair and found their way to her blouse and started unbuttoning it. Hermione grabbed a hold of her wand and with a flick of her wrist they were in their underclothes.


End file.
